Before The Dark Times
by ComicsCorner
Summary: While in hiding on the mid rim planet of Bracca, former Jedi Padawan, Cal Kestis finds himself thinking deeply about his past and what he's lost. His friends, master, and home are all gone, he has lost his sense of purpose and must now work toward finding a new one. (Clone Wars tie ins)
1. Where I Begin

_**Mid Rim**_

_**Bracca**_

Amongst the planets of the mid rim, there were very few that housed a wide array population

If one came to the moon of Ziben it was to mine for the min'ink that grew deep in the planet's veins. The substance is quite valuable and difficult to find. And if one attempted such a task, they'd need to be careful about prolonged exposure to the substance or else one would be driven insane. One may go to Weroes Prime for its farmland to either buy or set up your own farmstead. A decent profit could be made if you have the work ethic for it.

The mid rim held planets that often served as a midway point for those who had nowhere else to go. And no one comes to Braka for the sights, the food the people or even the real-estate…no they come to work and eventually die there when they have already lost everything and have nothing at all to gain. Everyone has a reason for being here, mainly because they have reached rock bottom and would prefer to stay there. Bracca is not filled with ambitious people, rather with criminals, refugees, smugglers and runaways who wish to die with some sense of control, knowing that they at least accomplished something.

Cal Kestis is new to the art of running. At least running due to being a wanted fugitive. Every single choice he has made this far has had to be second-guessed more than once. Nothing is considered to be too safe; caution is second nature. He couldn't give in to paranoia and fear as he had at the beginning. The dread he felt in his blood when anyone would lock eyes with him or pass simply him on the streets. Did they know what he was determined to keep hidden? It took Cal a while to condition those anxieties and to know when the time came to be either suspicious or paranoid if he hadn't those levels of agitation would have exposed him long ago.

Bracca hadn't been his first stop after escaping the Empires clutches, hadn't even been his second choice. Cal had done a fair bit of planet jumping before coming to this dead-end world. H took public transports from one planet to the next often not interacting with people and laying low until he needed to move again which usually was only within a few days. He was making sure to shake off anyone following, who specifically? He wasn't sure and he was far from certain someone had been tailing him, to begin with, but one could never be too careful…especially in his case. There's now a danger to people knowing who he really is, a danger he never thought he'd ever have to face.

The Jedi Order had taught him much about survival, but never this extent and for these reasons. There is no one to contact for help, who could he possibly reach without exposing himself, who would be there listening? Are there even any Jedi left? No, no there has to be some still out there, it was a miracle that he's still standing. If him, a young Padawan could escape who knows how many others managed to. But who else is there? Cal's master…is long gone, that much is certain. But perhaps some members of the council, the younglings…. maybe even his friends….his friends… Even if any of that were possible, even with the slimmest of chances…how could he know for certain. Reaching out with the force made him nervous, what if someone could feel his presence if he tried it? It would ultimately be pointless, there's nothing to return to. Cal can never go back to Coruscant, to the Temple…his home. He has no friends out here…has no one but himself now.

Alone.

Cal gazed at the outskirts of Bracca. He couldn't picture the landscape being any different from what it is now. Mountains and gorges eroded from natural planetary shifts and the destruction of war. Lightning lit up the sky, snapping, and separating like veins, striking off in the distance. It sounds like these that help Cal sleep at night. The quiet… the dead quiet is too unnerving. Silence makes him anxious and makes his mind wander to the past that he's still trying to accept. The shuttle creaked when it made a sharp turn. Cal's boots along with those of his fellow workers gave of heavy thuds through the steel floors of the trains. Those who worse specialized magnetic clamps were particularly loud. The inside of the trains is always warm. The heat mixed with the gentle rumbling of the shuttle and rain against the canister made Cal drowsy on the return trip after a long work shift. The ride back allowed him to rest his eyes along with his sore joints from the heavy lifting, pushing, and walking that came after every shift. Even now his feet are still sore. The Brightside to the pain is that he sleeps better thanks to the hard work, that fact helped get him through the long hours. The thought of returning to his warm bed, dreaming, if at all possible, about anything familiar to him gave him something to look forward to.

An overhead light signified that the train's approaching its destination. All personal onboard rose from their seats and huddles around the shuttle doors, waiting for them to open. The rain began coming down hard again the moment Cal took his foot off the shuttle and the doors snapped shut after the train refilled with workers just coming off their shifts and making ready to return to their homes.

"You're out to get me, aren't you?" Cal mutters under his breath up to the sky, addressing the voiceless universe. Rain is an added factor of risk when on the job. He then quickly made his way to the central scrapper hub, where workers received their daily assignments, stored gear and equipment and took their meal breaks. The faces surrounding Cal were those he has seen so frequently but also knew just enough about each of them. People who he'd never be friends or even acquaintances with unless the situation called for it or if he had actually taken the time to get to know some of them. The change of his circumstances and environment forced him to adapt and make do with what he can when he can.

Friends…he had those once.

One by one the workers scanned their ID badges with the hub's security, which clocked their hours and uploads their assignments to their badges. Most tasks are the same for workers due to their speed and preciseness. Changes were often at random and came without warning if the original worker is either injured or killed on the job, which didn't happen often and yet still did, the risk never goes away. Cal mainly works with cutters. With the use of high-powered tools workers could cut parts to smaller machinery that were still in working order if other pieces were damaged beyond repair. Bigger cutters are mounted onto smaller shuttles and drill through cruisers to be hauled off for more detailed repairs. The work is easy, close to the ground, but tedious when specified pieces can't be found or have to wait to be moved due to their size. Cal scanned his ID then began to make his way toward the equipment shed for the cutters when he noticed that the job designation on his badge didn't say "Cutter" with a starting location that had been marked to have an abundance of scrap, instead it read, "Rigger."

In this line of work, rigging has to be one of the most dangerous jobs. The least likely to be life-threatening is cutting, Cal remembered the blisters he had gotten the first time he used the energy sheers, his palms and knuckles had been bloody and raw for days. Wearing gloves helps to minimize the damage but doesn't stop it completely.

Riggers have the job of attaching the magnetic clamps that hauled off massive hunks of starships. If the clamps are not secured properly then the rig will topple and bring the entire thing down. Cal had of course been trained to do such work, but that had been it, only a few hours of experience. In truth, there were a number of workers who are far more qualified than him to take on such a task. Now he could have gone around and asked, seeing how rigging did pay more than any other position, the reason being it's the most dangerous and that reason was good enough as to why most workers turned it down if they had the choice. That thought now resonating in his mind, Cal began to wonder why this sudden position change had taken place… really there are only two logical explanations, most likely the worker before him had been hurt or worse killed on his shift and they need an immediate, hopefully, temporary replacement. Uneasiness filled deep inside the young scrapper as he made his way to the riggers station to collect his gear. A busted-up Treadwell droid, who Cal was certain had never been pristine in its life scanned the rig workers IDs that gave them their locations of what had to be hauled.

Six other workers all who were in charge of a different task had the responsibility of training new hires and only had limited time to do so. Cal had to be trained in every field in case of a sudden need for a replacement as he's experiencing right now much to his dismay. Cal remembered the time he had to spend in the classrooms of the Jedi Temple during his formative years. Learning about history and language amongst many other important topics for a Jedi to know. All that had been condensed to a five-hour lesson plan with a long enough meal break. Here on Bracca every single minute of the eleven-hour workday is painful and important. He had only a few hours to learn every trade of the Scrapper Guild before his permanent position would be selected, depending on what field needed more workers.

"Cal, what are ya doin over here?" Prauf, and older Abednedo who has seen a great deal in his life addressed Cal warmly. When Cal had first joined the guild, he had been assigned to shadow the only being that hadn't complained about showing him the ropes. Cal smiles nervously then begins to explain the situation to his friend. Prauf appeared very sympathetic. "Eh well, what are ya gonna do eh? Stuff like that's common enough."

There's no denying that logic. Cal winced, tying a new bandage around his blistered palm before sliding his hand back into his glove. "Don't suppose you know what happened to the last guy that caused this switch?" Accidents happened all the time in every field, even to those who have done this type of work for most of their lives.

"Got no clue." Prauf replied, locking the clips on his magnetic boots then made his way to the rig lift with Cal close behind. "Don't worry. Just remember what I taught ya, follow my lead and you'll be fine." Cal appreciated his Praufs confidence in him, he himself knew he's sorely lacking it right now. But following his friends' instructions to the letter would guarantee not only success but their safety as well.

_"Friends."_ Cal thought to himself. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had any resemblance of people like that in his life. But Cal shook his head, shaking away the reminiscent thoughts of the dead…or at least those he believed to be dead. _"Accept the past."_ He mentally repeated over and over as the lift door closed and rose off the ground to the wreckage high above.

**_(Very excited for this game and the new content. Wanted to bring light to some details that may not be brought up in the game. Cal's past/ time at the Jedi temple and his friends being one of those things. More to come, so for now enjoy!)_**


	2. Where I Once Was

_**Coruscant: 2 years before the battle of Geonosis**_

The brightness and serenity of the Jedi Temple made it feel like the safest place in the galaxy, untouched and untroubled by the chaos going on outside. Bracca paled in comparison, and that is precisely why Cal had decided to stay. Cal could still remember almost every detail of the Temple. Everything was just as clear as if he had only seen it yesterday. Pain ran through his chest when thinking of what had become of the sacred temple. What had the Empire done to it? Had it been reduced to ash for all off Coruscant to see and to spite the Jedi, screaming to all of them and declaring that they now have nothing left of their ways or had the newly declared Emperor turn it into a Temple of the Sith? Either idea was just as horrifying as the last.

For the Jedi, there had been no other home they had ever known. The Temple was where they are first brought when their force sensitivity is discovered in the early stages of infancy. The Jedi Temple is where they were always meant to be, that was clear to all Jedi and Cal Kestis was no exception. For him, there had been times when he believed he could recall glimpses of faces when he was first brought to the Temple as a baby by an unknown master to embrace his destiny. He remembered never once feeling afraid, here he always felt safe. It wasn't until the Clone Wars began and spread throughout the galaxy did Cal become aware of the danger that safety was now in, not just for himself, but for all those who called the galaxy their home. He had been very young when news began to spread that the galaxy was officially at war. What did that mean for him, his friends? At first all any of them had were stories, tales of their brave brother and sister Jedi fighting on the front lines with their loyal Clone armies. It would be months before Cal would step onto a battlefield, so, for now, he remained at the Temple.

Out of all the wonders of the Jedi temple, the library was the one place that Cal could spend hours in. The Jedi code states that there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. This part of the code encourages knowledge amongst the Jedi, knowledge is a Jedi's true ally. "Now," All were silent when Madam Jocasta Nu turned from her holo board to address the class of younglings sitting before her, each eager to begin their lessons while others were bored by the facts and teachings of the past. "who amongst you can tell me more about the Jedi war with Mandalore?"

Stillness mixed with soft murmurs formed among the class of students. Many glanced at one another giggling from the silence. Cal sat second to the first row, his closest friends sitting on either side of him, all three of them were staring at Kestis. They all knew the same as him that he must have read about the Jedi-Mandalorian war at least a hundred times before this lesson.

I'Dae O'Dreey, a fellow youngling, and friend to Cal is quick to support him. "Answer." She encouraged softly; her gaze then turns to across the library to a group of cloaked figures. "Masters are watching." That fact only made Cal nervous. Knowing that the presences of the mighty Jedi masters observing the younglings and every one of them knew why. These masters were looking for potential candidates for apprentices. The process of a master choosing their student is not one to be taken lightly.

"You know it too." Cal whispered back, wondering why I'Dae didn't just raise her hand. Cal could have sworn he saw her tuck a piece of her loose hair back into her hijab. Cal had never seen I'Dae's hair, he would often innocently tease her by guessing ridiculous coloring and he would watch her face carefully to spot even the smallest indication that his guesses were right.

"Yes, I do. But I've answered the last four questions. I don't want to look too much like a know it all."

"No more than usual." Cal playfully rolled his eyes which made I'Dae quietly giggle, cupping her hands around her mouth to muffle her laughter. It isn't uncommon that younglings and Padawans would form silly rivalries amongst one another. Children despite being Jedi will behave just as such. Finally deciding to break the quiet Cal raised his hand confidently for Madam Jocasta to see. The Librarian looked pleased to have a possible answer. "Madam," He spoke to address her then became to speak all he knew on the subject presented.

"Very good, young one." Jocasta applauded the young man. Many masters looked at one another very impressed with Cal. But had they taken notice of his hesitation. It was ridiculous to think of that, all students eventually find their masters. One simply needed to wait for the right moment. Madam Jocasta then continued her lecture using Cal's answer to segue into further discussion. Cal wondered when a Master is sure of a potential student, how do they know that they've made the right choice and what do they look for in a student? Perhaps Cal would know this himself when he one day becomes a master and must choose his own apprentice. Once the lesson had concluded the students were instructed to gather in the training hall for their next lesson which excited a fair portion of the class. The ones of curse who had been bored by Jocasta's history lesson and were looking for some action to arise from the day. The younglings filed out in rows of two behind Jocasta making sure to keep quiet as to not disturb the other patrons inside the library. Masters and older students came and went, all inspecting the contents of the library for what was required. But there was one thing that Cal had his eyes on since he had been told of its existence. The Holocron Chamber. His curiosity stirred from what he had read in the library about the Holocrons capabilities and he and his friends since then have been anxious to see one for themselves.

"We're going to get in trouble." Ton-is Fess a Terrelian whispered, gritting his teeth as he pulled on the deep blue sleeve of Cal's robes when he followed him through the library to the chamber.

"Then don't come." Anise I'Zak responded quickly with pushing Ton aside to get ahead of him.

I'Dae's silver eyes blinked in excitement. "But you know you want to see."

Ton-is shot I'Dae a surprised look. "I thought you were the responsible one." Cal and I'Dae were both only a year younger than Ton and Anise. Cal managed to lead the others to an unoccupied section of the library to where they had a perfect vantage point of the chamber, patiently waiting for a master to approach the doorway. If they could catch only a glimpse inside it would be well worth it. They were all far from becoming Jedi masters and even further from becoming members of the council, seeing inside the Holocron vault is a granted honor too far in the future for them to wait for. Excitement sparked inside them when Master Oppo Rancisis slithered toward the vault, waving his hand over the access panel, the doors parted and he entered. Carefully and slowly the younglings peered further and further from their concealed location, inch by inch moving to peer inside the vault, just about to see inside until-

"What are you four up to?" Every hair on the youngling's body's stood on end when they heard a stern voice come from behind them. They hadn't even sensed his presence, not one of them had heard him approaching from behind. The four young Jedi slowly turn to see the face that came with a very familiar voice. Eybis Rulet, a newly promoted Kage Jedi knight stared at the children. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" His sleeveless arms crossed Infront of his chest his eyebrow raised with his questioning tone.

Cal and his friends all exchanged looks, Anise, Ton-is and I'Dae all nodded in agreement then pointed to the one responsible and who hopefully would receive the blame for their actions. "It was his idea." They responded in unison.

Kestis couldn't believe his so-called friends, staring at them in disbelief that they had ratted him out. "Traitors." He muttered then met Eybis's eyes, chuckling nervously as the Knight approached them, his stern look not lessening.

The four were suddenly taken back when Eybis himself began to chuckle. "Who would have thought you four would be so mischievous." The Kage Jedi motioned for them to follow him out of the library, not wanting to cause any more trouble the group followed. "You really should stay in class. It's important for you all to know this stuff."

I'Dae ran up to the Knights side to speak in defense of her and her friends. "We didn't mean to be disrespectful." I'Dae found herself severely disappointed in herself. Behavior such as this would not have been tolerated amongst the Guardians of the Whills on Jedha where she had been born and raised for a fair time in her life before being brought to the Jedi temple to be raised in the ways of the force properly.

"And we're not that mischievous," Anise added to ease the situation if at all possible. Her soft reddish hair reflecting the fire she carried in her soul. "You make it sound like we release Porgs into the ventilation or reprogram the nanny droids in the nursery."

These ideas made Eybis smile with amusement down to the young Jedi girl. "I know." He replied walking out of the library, the others close behind unsure of what punishment may be in store for them. "What were you all up to anyway?" His question was meant with only hesitated for a moment, wondering if they should tell him at all, what more trouble could they get into?

"We just wanted to see inside the Holocron Chamber."

Ton swatted the side of Cal's head when he answered. "You wanted to see, you dragged us along." Anise narrowed her eyes on Ton, referring to what she had told him earlier about not having to follow them.

"You didn't have to come with me...Anise said so" He replied, rubbing the sore spot of his scalp where ton had hit him. Anise furiously shook her head, pleased that Cal had referred to her comment. "And you wanted to come don't deny it."

"Regardless," Their escort interrupted, looking back at them with seriousness in his yellow eyes and tone of voice. "I expect you all to apologies to Madam Jocasta after you explain your actions to her…is that understood?" Seeing how that arrangement seemed acceptable the young ones all agreed that they would do just that, drawing attention to the fact that they had wronged the Librarian without intent to do harm. The younglings could all sense Rulet's disappointment in them. Eybis had often led Cal and his classmates in a number of training lessons in the temple, guiding and instructing them along with other teachers. He had then made a connection to the four children, seeing their intellect and devotion for ones so youthful and new to the ways of the force.

"I'm sorry," Cal spoke softly when addressing his classmates. "I wasn't trying to get you all into trouble."

Anise shrugged her shoulders, tossing her braid behind her shoulder. "We know you weren't." Ton and I'Dae nodded in agreement, not wanting to hold any grudges against their friend.

Cal then turned his gaze back to his escort, but he was stopped before he could speak. "I know you're sorry," Eybis replied, folding his gloved hands behind him. "You've always held this respect for me…and while I appreciate it you must remember that respect from those who matter stems from doing what others will admire….and I don't admire younglings who decide to play hooky."

The four of them had heard Eybis say this many times before. The phrase sunk deep inside Cal as he hung his head, trying to hide his embarrassment, now he felt even worse about the curse he had taken. He hesitated to speak, but shook the feeling, not wanting to hold back on the answer he wanted to hear from Eybis. "Is that why you won't take me as a student?" Cal then motioned to the others. "Why you won't take any of us as students…. because we lack respect?"

Eybis froze stiff in his tracks. "No…that's not it at all." This sudden cease of motion caused the young Jedi to collide into one another due to the halted pace of their supervisor who began slowly turning then took a knee to meet their eyes directly. "Listen to me…all of you. All of you are headed down different paths. Paths in which do not involve me as your teacher. I can feel the force pulling me toward something…I know not what yet, but I can feel how strong that pull is. The four of you shall accomplish your own feats in the name of yourself and the order and those feats do not involve me. As honored as I would be to be any one of your masters, I feel that it would keep you and myself away from the path that we are all meant to follow." Cal and company stood speechless, not sure what to say or think about what Eybis had said. What had he sensed for all of them, what paths was he talking about, what future awaited them all? They wanted to ask questions but Eybis rose and began to continue forward before the younglings could get a word out.

Madam Jocasta was not pleased to learn that some of her students had snuck away from her lessons. Cal and the others were hopeful that Eybis would come up with some sort of believable excuse to get them out of a scolding from the Librarian, but the Jedi knight granted no such kindness, for he prided himself as a firm believer of facing the consequences of one's actions. Instead, Rulet said his farewells to them after he had heard with his own ears the four apologies to Madam Nu for their little field trip. Cal, however, was certain that their sudden excursion from the group had been made aware to Jocasta thanks to a tattle tale student. Even after Eybis had gone Cal found himself still thinking about what he had said. He could sense great things…but how could he be so sure?

Madam Jocasta pulled Cal away from his thoughts when she spoke aloud to the class again. "Now, if there are no more interruptions, let us continue."


	3. Victory and Loss

**_Jedi Temple_**

When Cal had finally started his Jedi training three years ago, he certainly had never expected to go to war. He had been the proper age to be taken into an apprenticeship at the age of thirteen. He had been surprised when his master had chosen him to be his student, had chosen him over many other students and even now he still found himself wondering why. What had his master seen in him?

"I think they're making us do this just to kill time." Ton sighed, resting another rock atop the tower that he and Cal were constructing.

Cal replied when it was his turn lift another stone. "It's to teach patience."

"It's tedious, that's what it is. And does it matter if our masters aren't even observing us?"

Cal found himself feeling more grateful for the time away from the fight. He had yet to see active combat after all the war had only been going on for close to three months and quiet moments like there were rare amongst Republic forces.

"I've been hearing rumors from the other students. Apparently, there are rumors going around saying that things are getting much worse already."

Cal had heard countless stories from his master about the first battle of Geonosis, the battle that put the war into motion. "Been hearing that myself." Cal sat next to his friend on the edge of the upper platform. "My Master told me how tragic that first battle was. The Jedi had been so underprepared at that time."

"Mine told me he barely escaped, same as yours."

The thought of that made Cal crack a smile. Imagining his master being unable to handle anything seemed naïve, yes, but also impossible to him. "So strange," Cal sighed, moving a smaller stone he had taken from the garden around the Force tree through his hands. Feeling every groove and curve in its features. "The Jedi code states that there is no chaos, only peace. I know that talks about a Jedi's personal state of mind, but it sounds as if it speaks to the nature of the universe almost. Which seems strange because conflict brings about change in some way…sometimes for the better."

Ton gave his friend a half-awake look as he laid back on the hard ground to gaze up at the clear blue city sky. "You know I'm not great at being philosophical…you know that I'Dae is better with that stuff." Ton rose his hand to Cal's arm. "But I'll always be here for you for everything else…. I promise" Gazing at Ton appreciably, sensing that he was, in fact, genuine in that statement. Cal held the stone close to his chest, squeezing it so tightly, yet not sure why. Perhaps as a reminder as to why the tangible things in the galaxy matter as much as what he could never touch such as the force. All things have a balance within them.

The war is shaping all forms of life for better or worse. Bringing people together in ways that they never thought possible yet dividing those who must eventually choose their side. But Cal had faith in the Jedi Order, faith in the Republic and that all things would be set right one day, but still wondered what would happen after. Cal slowly turned to Ton, who had his own eyes closed which begged the question if he were asleep or not. "What is it?" He finally asked, sounding slightly annoyed, no doubt sensing Cal's worries.

The young Jedi positioned himself next to Ton. His left arm propping him up then sets the stone between the two of them. "What do you think will happen once the war's over...? Depending on who wins I mean."

Ton takes a moment to consider what his friend had asked him. He then pushed himself off the ground, leaning his weight on his bare palms. "What are you worried about?"

Cal shrugged. "Nothing…just curious."

"The galaxy won't be the same afterward…. It will be the Jedi's responsibility to keep the peace, but how is that any different than what we're doing now?"

"Very different…. mainly because there won't be blasters, battle droids or clone troopers, just-"

"Rioters, weapons dealers, and traffickers?"

Ton paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Everything that's present before and during the war. It will be our job as Jedi to ensure that fighting doesn't break out between the remaining Republic and Separatist controlled planets. The Clones will crackdown on the crime and poverty while we will make sure Dooku and his lackeys stay to their territories when we manage to arrest him….I dunno…the logistics of it will be covered by the senate." It all sounded so simple when put into words. It made more sense when spoke aloud…felt almost real. "Don't worry so much."

"But that's just it," Cal replied, sitting up. "I'm not worried…I have hope for the future." Cal smiled up to the sky enjoying the clearness and beauty of the setting.

"You're weird." Ton laughed pulling Cal into a headlock, the two tussled, forgetting about the current galactic conflict beyond Courasant… until their masters arrived to check on them which quickly made them stop their childish behavior.

Master Rahl Amun, a Whiphid Jedi eyes the two boys. "We see you two have been busy." His attention turned to the progress that Cal and his apprentice had made on their stone tower.

Ton began to explain. "We...we were just-"

"Perhaps we should discuss the concept of better concentration?" Amun suggested.

Cal nudged Ton then turned to his own master. "Something's going on isn't it?"

Kestis could sense the unease within his mentor, he clearly wasn't pleased about what he had to say. "The Council is dispatching us to Chandrila. There is a situation that requires our attention."

Cal became stuck, unable to move an inch upon hearing the news his master had just given him. His mind began racing, every part of him was suddenly thrown into overdrive. "Do you mean…"

Cal's Master nodded. "You are seeing active duty young one. Gather your things then report to the temple hanger."

"Right away Master." Cal replied, looking back once more at Ton who was already pushing him to get moving, looking equally excited as him. Farwell's were made amongst the three until only Master Amun and Ton-is remained. Amun once again examined the stone structure.

"It would appear you have some work to do."

It hadn't taken Cal long to pack his things from his room then made his way toward the temple hanger. So many thoughts were filling his head about what was about to happen. He hoped he packed everything he would require, who knows when he would be back.

He fiddled with his commlink to try and contact I'Dae and Anise to tell them the news, but neither was answering. Cal made a sharp turn toward the lifts looking up from his wrist com for a split second to see then collide with I'Dae. "You're here!" He spoke excitedly.

I'Dae took a moment to straighten herself up after their collision. "I suppose I am." He laughed lightly.

Cal had to take a moment to catch his breath before answering her. "My master and I are being sent to Chandrila. I'm seeing active combat."

I'Dae stared at her friend in disbelief, so many questions were firing through her brain. This would be Cal's very first assignment in the war…. on an actual battlefield. The thought made I'Dae shutter. He and his friend had been on countless training exercises with their mentors all across the galaxy. "Did you hear me Io?" Io…. the nickname made even her heart smile. A simple term of endearment made from just the initials of her name.

"How…how long will you be gone?"

"Not sure…I can't imagine we'll be there for more than a month." The anxiousness between them both settled for a moment and they found themselves just staring

"I'm glad I'm getting to see you before I go." I'Dae smiled before turning to leave, not wanting to spend any more painful time saying goodbye.

"Wait." Cal turned back on his heels to Io, grabbing her hand. He stared deeply into her eyes for only a moment before placing the rock he had taken from the garden into her hand. Her eyes linger on the object then met her friends' eyes again. "To know I'm always with you." He gave her hands one final squeeze before vanishing from her sight when he entered the lift that brought him down to the hanger.

I'Dae remained still for a while staring at the lift, secretly wishing that Cal would return back through the doors, she didn't want him to go…it's hard to let someone you've known for almost all your life go off to face the horrors of war. "What's troubling you, my dear?" I'Dae turned when she hears the familiar voice of her master approach her. She pressed the stone tightly against her palm, being sure not to let her master see it. She then straightened her expression.

"Nothing, Master Rancisis. I just said goodbye to Cal…he and his Master have been deployed to Chandrila." She paused. "He's finally seeing action."

"And this concerns you?"

"I've known Cal and the others all my life…. It's hard to not care about the danger they are facing."

"I know that the Guardians of the Whills teach their practices differently than we do. The Whills encourage emotional attachments amongst their followers do they not?"

I'Dae nodded looking down to the alcanna designs on her hands. Tattoos she had been given to her in her youth, intricate patterns circled her fingers, wrists, and palms, there were moreover various parts of her body but covered due to the long robes she wore. "Forgive me, Master, I wasn't looking for the past to distract me. We've all come a long way…I care for Ton, Anise and Cal…we've been through so much together."

"Do you feel a change within you?"

"Yes, Master." I'Dae ran her fingers through her beaded braid that had been fashioned and given to her from her tribe before she had been taken to the Jedi Temple. "Change is dependent on how one embraces it."

Master Oppo smiled, walking with his student down to the Temples medical center. "A wise point of view." He commended walking with his students amongst the temple halls, enjoying the time away from the violence, but knowing full well that they will be returning soon.

* * *

_**One year after the Battle of Geonosis**_

_**Bilzen**_

Two months.

They had been on this frigid, deathtrap of a planet for two months in complete and total misery. The people of Blitzen had allowed the Republic to establish a communications dish on their planet's surface. Despite the planet being neutral in the war the population had encountered a squadron of battle droids that had attacked the Capital of Rytrun, killing many citizens. Outraged by this outcome the citizens of Bilzen believed that the Separatists were aware of a Republic base being on their planet is what made them send troops. Master Ransisis and I'Dae had been sent prior to Cal and his Master's arrival and prior to when the fighting began to see if they could keep relations calm, but any hope of that was dashed when Bilzen's military met Republic forces with heavy and violent resistance. The Bilzen Tribunal had blamed the Republic for the lack of a relief response and their lack of ability to take action to bring forward those responsible for the attack. The planet had a heavily snowy terrain, monstrous mountains and deep canyons made up most of the surface. Winter consumed the planet for more than half the year, making all of the inhabitants stay inside for survival. An idea that Cal would have been more than happy to be a part of.

"We shouldn't be out here," Cal said to Io, pulling his speeder up next to her while she canvased the area with her macrobinoculars. Cal wasn't sure what she was expecting to find other than snow and more snow.

"I know you'd rather be inside." This hadn't been the first time she had heard him complain. "But we need to focus on what we're out here to do, Meaash." Meaash, the word for friend in I'Dae's native language from Jedha, she had called him that for as long as he could remember.

"No, I mean… we shouldn't be here….on Bilzen, getting involved with this. The only reason we're here is because they killed Republic forces…doesn't that seems a little…." He failed to think of the right way to phrase it.

Cal sighed deeply, his hot breath steaming in the cold. He balled up his hands into fists to capture in the heat. "I know." I'Dae rested her hand on Cal's shoulder, trying to ease his uncertainty. "I know that being here is conflicting you, but remember that they attacked us out of anger and fury, without mercy. They have continued those actions for the past two months and have shown no signs of stopping. They are calling for blood."

When they knew it was time to move onto the next checkpoint the pair mounted their speeders again speeding off only a few clicks away from their next marker. Cal couldn't believe that any form of sentient life could life in such harsh conditions day to day for all their lives. Even with the thermal camouflage that he been issued for terrain such as this, even that had its drawbacks. Cal grasped the edges of his hood when the wind picked up again after he and Io descended from their vehicles.

when both were suddenly tossed to the ground when a massive explosion that shook the ground violently beneath them, they had dropped to the ground purely from instinct, not sure what was happening but bracing for any further impacts. Cal waited a few moments after the ground had settled and the chattering in his teeth had stopped. Moving toward a vantage point where he could better see of the ridge they were currently positioned on. "Meaash." I'Dae whispered, urging him not to move so much for fear that they may have been spotted.

"Stray down." The cold ground beneath Cal's body was seeping into his clothes, burning his chest and torso. He took his time surveying his surroundings with his binoculars, but all he could see was barren snow-covered planes, no Bilzen troops or anything else that could be seen as a current threat. Once he was certain of that fact Cal motioned for I'Dae to come up with him. She took her time crawling up, she wanted to keep her caution despite the fact that no further danger had presented itself.

"What do you think that was." She asked climbing up next to Cal, her silver eyes gazing off at a patch of smoke forming off in the distance, not too far from her and Cal's current position.

"Bilz troops might be setting mines… Our troops haven't engaged them otherwise we'd be hearing blaster fire. It's not another fight that's for sure."

Io retrieved her binoculars from her bag, angling them for her to zoom in on the impact point where the smoke was rising. "I can see some Bilz soldiers…can't see what they're up to." … "We should get back to our masters." I'Dae knew they weren't safe here. Cal helped her off the ground, but he quickly stopped her from retrieving her bike.

"If those troops are planting mines then we should do some recon and report back what we find."

Hesitation formed deep inside I'Dae. What Cal was suggesting would be risky and there were so many unknowns. "They'll hear us coming if we approach on our bikes."

Cal looked around. "we'll need to hide them somewhere. That blast is within walking distance I'm sure." Cal raced down the ridge when he noticed an off angled trench leading into a deep enough cavern. "Come on." I'Dar followed his lead moving the bikes into the cavern out of sight. Once the bikes were hidden the two began to make their way over the ridge. I'Dae clung to her walking stick for balance as the wind fought to throw her back, Cal help anchor them both down by holding on to Io whenever the strong winds picked up. The smoke from the explosion had led the two Jedi to a long array of indigenous trees that canvased the south region of the planet. They were incredibly beautiful and stretched on for miles.

Apparently, the site was holy land where no fighting had taken place. It seemed very ironic not to mention disrespectful of the citizens of Bilzen were planning on using it as a battlefield. Kestis and O'Dreey stayed close together, not certain what to expect. "I don't sense anything." I'Dae finally spoke, very certain that they had become lost in the trees.

"I do…something close and…almost weak." Then without a second thought Cal drew his lightsaber same as Io, the pair stood back to back shifting their eyes to canvas all around them, but I'Dae saw as much as him, they were completely surrounded. A tall woman parted the array of soldiers that held the two Jedi at gunpoint. Her attire just like all the rest was design to blend into the surroundings of the planet. The women possessed a very thin face and dark eyes, but it was a face that Cal and I'Dae had seen far too often

"We weren't expecting Jedi." Anona Zrett, the leader of the Bilz militia chuckled, her fiery, red hair whipping around in the wind. "Especially not younglings."

"Underestimating us would be a mistake for you." Cal warned. I'Dae whispered for him to remain quiet, not to make the situation worse.

Anona approached the two slowly, removing her T-21B blaster from over her shoulder and aiming it at her captives. "You Jedi dogs have been undermining every action we've taken here. You refuse to leave our planet."

"We stay because your militia has murdered Republic forces, you refuse for us to come to a compromise, you've destroyed our cruisers, trapping us here. We are forced to stay because you have made it so…what else can we do but fight for our survival?" I'Dae responded, clutching her lightsaber staff tightly, the blue blade glowing against her light brown skin.

This comment caused Anona and her troops uproar with laughter that echoed through the white forest, perhaps the entire planet could hear it. "Don't you dare speak to us about survival, child!"

"Please," Cal pleaded. "Stand down and allow our governments to engage in peace talks…they want to find a peaceful solution."

Anona scoffed, having heard these same words too often already. "Every solution involves your republic in control of our planet again."

"Killing us will only increase the Republics presence here…you'll only make things worse." Io warned, exciting the defense stance she had positioned herself in. Cal was shocked when he saw her deactivate her lightsaber staff, what was she thinking? "You'll be hunted down."

Zrett grinned, resting her blaster against her shoulder. "We have no desire to kill you younglings. Keeping you as a bargaining chip makes you much more valuable." She turned to her lieutenant. "Blind and bind em."

"Cal." Io murmured frightfully, gripping his arm when their captors took their lightsabers then proceeded to restrain them.

"Let's let them take us. Maybe we can work something out." He squeezed her hand before being violently pulled away from her became blinded then forcefully dragged to one of the captor's land speeders.

Pinpointing their location had proven a challenge due to the fact that Bilz militia rarely stayed in one location for very long. Their constant movement had made it beyond difficult for Republic forces to overwhelm them. If they were lucky maybe Cal and I'Dae would find some sort of clues to where their captors' current location is and could inform their masters on where to strike. The wind stung Cal's face as the vehicle he had been placed to sped off, where ever they were going they were in a hurry. He couldn't tell if Io was anywhere near him or not, but thankfully he could still sense her. The binders holding his arms behind his back were tightly pinching his wrists. Cal found himself counting the seconds of how long they were traveling, maybe if he and Io managed to escape, he might be able to lead their troops to Anona and strike before they moved again. Judging from where the sun had last been positioned before it had been swallowed by storm clouds indicated that it had been just past mid-day. Those factors would help Cal greatly when trying to map their location for later.

Two men hauled him to his feet again and forced him to begin walking once the speeder had stopped. Cal could still feel the vibrating even after he had been removed from the floor. "Io?" Cal called out unsure of where she currently was.

"I'm here." She replies quickly, sounding just as relieved to hear her friend as Cal had been. But there was a distance to her voice, Cal called her again, but there is no reply. His concern was impeding his ability to sense her.

"Keep moving." One of his escorts ordered shoving Cal to move forward. The darkness around his eyes made him recall one of his lessons as a youngling. Trusting one's own eyes can sometimes be misleading. It's important to hear as much as you see. Learn to hear through the force, trust what you hear to guide you through the darkness, through the unknown. His less than considerate escorts sat him on the hard floor, binding his hands to one of the posts keeping the shape and structure of the tent up.

Once Cal became certain of his solitude, he took a few deep breaths to help quiet his mind. Focusing on the chill in the air, the howling wind, the ground beneath his feet and the warmth from inside the tent. He allowed his mind to quiet and soon heard heavy footsteps from troops outside, the clicking of heavyset blasters, the crackling of fires. Listening all at once was making him lose his focus, once again he whispered Io"s name, a pit formed deep inside him when only silence could be heard. Cal's mind became quiet, shutting out all he could hear to focus on the light footsteps making their way toward him and Cal knew right away that they didn't belong to I'Dae the voice that then spoke confirmed that for certain.

"Thought that Jedi would be harder to catch," Anona spoke sounding slightly disappointed. "Then again you're only younglings."

"Actually, we're Padawans." Cal corrected believing he was facing the direction of where the voice was coming from. "And we let you take us."

Anona tore Cals blindfold from his eyes which were temporally blinded in response to the sudden light change. Cal stiffened, unafraid of Anona when the blade she held settled inches from his throat. "If your masters are tracking you and your friend boy, they that will work in our favor."

"Where's I'Dae?"

"Safe." Cal looked at the woman skeptically. "As I said before, you're more useful alive." Cal's head followed Anona when she moved around the room. Her hands were shaking and there was a to her walk. Cal had also noticed a paleness to her already light skin and redness in her cheeks. That information formed an idea in Cal's head, one that he may be able to use to his advantage if he's correct.

"I meant what I said about letting you take us. I would like to talk."

"About what?" Anona cleared her throat, taking a chair to sit comfortably before her captive.

"Settling this conflict. None of us can keep fighting this fight forever. Your forces are lessening every day. Soon there won't be any of you left. You claim your numbers growing, but the outcome of every battle so far proves otherwise."

Anona leaned forward in her seat. "Guess it's easy to win a battle when you've got endless resources at your disposal."

"War is never easy; all sides know that," Cal said using similar words that his master had spoken to him.

The woman's posture and face softened. The way her captive spoke of loss meant that he knows it well, the same as her. "You're awfully young to be fighting a war." She remarked looking him over. "Jedi need children to fight their battles?"

Cal's eyes narrowed on her. He didn't care for being referred to as a child, but Anona was making conversation with him which was a good start. "Two months of fighting, freezing and starving… aren't you all ready to go home, to put this all behind you?"

Cal bit his lip when Anona violently struck him across his face. The taste of blood filled his mouth and the skin stung. "We'll stand down when you Jedi stand down and never return!"

"We both know that isn't possible."

Anona sighed impatiently, leaning back in her chair and twirling her blade in her hands. The sheath was decorated in fine materials of gold and bronze, the blade almost appeared ceremonial. "Then it appears we've reached an impasse. Brilliant negotiating, Jedi." She rose to her feet again, her body swayed off balance for a moment as if she had risen too fast. Her voice turned to a cold rasp when she tried to speak after a sudden coughing fit. Those final details had just confirmed Cal's previous theory, one that he became ready to use.

"You're sick…all of you are. This fight is draining your resources. If you don't die on the battlefield you'll die in your sleep."

"Should be an easy victory for you Jedi huh?" She joked, actually smiling about the fact. Then it seemed that all Cal had just told her came rushing in then settling within her. "Pitiful isn't it? I always planned this to end with our victory or me dying an honorable death that would rally my forces to continue the fight…. suppose that's impossible now." She fell still, not meeting his gaze. Her voice and face riddled with tragedy; Cal could feel the desperation in her. She fears that she may have failed her people, had led them to destruction.

Cal lowered his voice to speak to her sympathetically. "Let us help you…. lay down your arms and the Republic will supply food and medical supplies for your people."

"And once we're fed and healthy, you'll take us into custody."

"No, you're government wishes to make peace, they will decide your fate-" Cal was painfully silenced when Anona struck him again this time with the blunt end of her blaster. The chilled air that rushed in from outside stung the small cut on his lip helping with the pain slightly.

"Don't you lie to me boy!"

Cal kept his composure. "I swear to you that you and your people will be cared for." The two held their gaze on one another for a while, their determined and steadfast eyes not wavering, but the wheels inside Anona's head were fast-tracking to what had been proposed to her, she wasn't going to take this young Jedi for his word, not unless she had a say as to how this would go.

"What are you proposing Jedi?"

"Firstly, release my friend. Once she's with me I'll contact our masters to confirm we're alive and where to come to retrieve us, then we can discuss terms if your people promise to corporate."

Anona didn't take a moment to think the offer over, she had already been constructing an alternative. "No, no communications will be made. Jedi are regarded as the greatest negotiators in the galaxy. You and your friend are Jedi, aren't you? So…negotiate."

Cal couldn't move, his entire nervous system went numb. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Jedi. Your masters coming here is inviting an ambush here. We'll make peace, but on our terms, so you'll talk terms with me or not at all."

Cal was unable to respond to this. Sure, he had technically managed to make terms of proceeding with peace talks, but that had been small potatoes compared to reaching agreements that both sides could agree upon. There were dozens of details to cover and if one arrangement failed to be agreed upon an alternative would need to be made and so on and so forth. But Cal knew that if he didn't do this, there would be no chance of entering peace talks again and they'd all be right back where they had begun. Rising his head to Anona he slowly nodded, agreeing to her offer.

Anona smiled, stepping outside the tent for just a moment then returning just as quickly. "I just sent one of my men to retrieve your little friend."

"Thank you," Cal said, gazing behind him to the post he had been cuffed to anxiously. "Now do you think you can-"

"Those stay on until I say otherwise… my rules Jedi." She reminded. Cal found himself about to object.

Cal hadn't taken long to think this over. He knew what would happen if he said no, He and Io would remain hostages and used as leverage for their masters to surrender their forces and leave the planet. But he could sense the honest she carried. After all, if he cooperated than she would. "Agreed," Cal nodded. His eyes widen when he caught sight of I'Dae, she appeared unharmed thankfully. "Io!" Relief calmed the two young Jedi upon seeing the other safe. "Are you alright?" Cal asked when I'Dae pressed her cheek against his own, making up for not being able to hug to him due to her own hands being bound. The cold fabric of her hijab cooled the skin where Anona had hit him.

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt me." She became shocked when she catches sight of the light bruise and cut Cal now possessed on his face. "What happened? She asked with deep concern running her finger against the damage. She didn't wait for her friend to answer already knowing what it could be. Glaring at Anona, I'Dae sprung back to her feet charging at the women. The young Jedi was roughly restrained by the same men who had brought her here, forcing her on her knees next to Cal.

"It's alright, Io." He reassured her, hoping that she may be able to sense the calm in him. "We've actually been negotiating." He downplayed what had happened so that there wouldn't be any mistrust and the potential of the progress already made crumbling to dust. "We're coming to an understanding." I'Dae became speechless as her friend began to tell her the details of what had transpired, she couldn't hide how impressed she was with Cal. She didn't think him incapable of negotiating she just had not expected that to be his well thought out reasoning for allowing them to be caught.

It would then be hours until the pair would be able to contact their masters again after being personally escorted back to their campsite, home point. Both physically and mentally exhausted from the day's events the young Jedi knew that they had accomplished something great in the name of the Republic. Their masters were filled with both concerns followed by anger as to why their students had failed to check in during their patrol. The Masters then met with Anona to speak of arrangements to speak before the Bilzen Tribunal. The padawans took that time to assist their wounded troopers, bringing them to aboard the Star Chaser, Master Rancisis flagship to the medical bay where they would receive treatment then be prepped to be moved the medical frigates being sent to by the Republic to assist with the evacuations.

* * *

Cal winced in pain when Io pressed a hot rag to his bruised cheek. "Keep that there." She instructs, letting him hold the compress while she retrieved a few items from a medical equipment pack.

"I'd say that worked out really well…despite some bumps." He joked pointing to the small lump on his cheek. Io only gave him a slightly amused look. Cal then became quiet, pulling his heated blanket tighter around him, his toes barely skimming the floor beneath him.

"I am proud of you." She admitted looking over the small cut on his lip. I'Dae had fashioned her heated blanket as a makeshift robe allowing her to better move around while she tending to the wounded.

Cal started out to the rows on injured Troopers that filled the medical bay of the Horizon, the Flagship cruiser of his master's fleet. This may have been the most brutal assignment of his war career. He had never suffered this much loss before, most of the Clones had died from the harsh conditions of the planet rather due to enemy blaster fire. "It's just tragic… If the people of Bilzen weren't sick or so hellbent on seeking noble deaths they would have continued this fight until none of them were left…. Over something so…small. They had no choice but to surrender."

"And that disappoints you?"

"No… just makes me grateful that circumstances slightly out of their control made them lay down their arms." I'Dae appeared surprised by that remark.

"I'm not saying I'm happy they got sick, Io." He folds his hands filling them with the warmth from his breath. "I don't know…"

"I know." I'Dae sighed, taking the rag away from him. "You feel that it was a mistake for the Republic to become involved in this. Clones were killed which did make this a military matter. But since the Bilzen government asked for terms of peace it was up to us to convince it's military to stand down."

"Yeah, but things only got worse because we got involved. Staying out of it and just letting Bilzen carry out their own affairs would have spared a lot of innocent lives."

"You mean letting them break their unofficial ties with the Republic?"

Cal couldn't find the right words to express. "I dunno…..maybe." I'Dae gave her friend a sympathetic look, running her fingers through his hair, then softly tugging at his braid.

"I know Meaash," She spoke calmly

"Master Rancisis and I are going to stay for a while longer to assist Bilzen with their wounded until the Tribunal hearing."

Cal helped I'Dae with the remainder of the wounded before heading back to the cafeteria. "Do you think Bilzen will completely defect from the Republic…even after we still helped them?" Cal asked when he cupped his hands tightly around the hot mug of tea that Io had handed him

"Not certain. They were never officially affiliated with the Republic. Anona did make logical reasoning as to why they should. We failed to protect them…. we failed to do a lot of things for them." Her tone hid her disappointment, maybe she had also felt unsure about the entire situation.

"I'm just glad you were there to help me through those negotiations. I was shaking the entire time."

"I thought my heart may explode." The two spent the remainder of their evening, talking and keeping warm. They would be departing the planet soon and who knew what would happen next.

* * *

"I wish we could stay my dear friend, but the council has ordered us to aid Master Quasa and her apprentice in the Er'Kit system."

Master Rancisis hands coil around Cal's masters as they exchange farewells the next morning. The Horizon had just entered the atmosphere waiting for Cal and his master to board.

"I have no idea when I'll see you again," I'Dae said when she finished her embrace with Cal.

It wasn't uncommon for Cal to go weeks or even months without seeing his friends. The war is demanding for all Jedi. "I know…I'm trying not to think about it so much. "I'll try to contact you once we reach Er'Kit."

That gesture brought a smile to I'Dae's face. "Be safe Meaash." She said before hugging him once more time

"Safe travels to both of you." Rancisis bid before returning to home point with I'Dae close behind, stealing one more glance with Cal before she returned her focus back to where she is, tightly grasping the rock hanging around her neck that Cal had given to her over a year ago.

"You did well here young one, you and your friend both." Cal's master commended his Padawan's actions.

"Thank you, master, but I'm just thrilled to be getting off this frigid snowball of a planet. Looking forward to controllable temperatures." The Jedi master chuckled in agreement as the pair boarded the shuttle to return them to the Horizon. For most of the journey to Er'Kit avoiding his master, not wanting to discuss his feelings about what had happened on Bilzen. So instead he preoccupied his time talking with the troops, meditating or wandering around the halls of the cruiser just thinking. Admiral Sugou Pley, the admiral of the Horizon had invited Cal to partake in a game of Kirgatz, but he had politely declined her generous invitation. Cal had even tried contacting Courasant a few times to get in touch with Ton, but he had been sent away on other assignments, distracting himself also helped with not worrying about the others so much.

When the Horizon had arrived near Er'Kit and joined up with Master Quasa, Cal had gone to the hanger to inspect his starfighter. Cal wouldn't call himself a spectacular pilot. There are many other Jedi who carry that title. Often when he would carry out any mechanical task, he required some assistance from his astromech R5-B1. He often ran routine checks on major functions, he was going to need his fighter in working order if he hoped to be of any use. "R5, check the forward landing gear again then the comscan processor please." The silver and white droid gave a wide arrange of beeps before attending to the tasks given to him while Cal checked the shield generator caps near the cockpit. He already knew that none of his concerns had any merit, but he just wanted to focus his mind on something constructive, even if it was tedious. Cal slinked out of view, under the fighter wing when he saw his Master approaching.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left, Missing the cold already?" Cal couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Being in the cold and vastness of space was a defiant temperature improvement. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"No Master, nothing." He lied, twirling the hydrospanner he held.

"All that fighting we did…all that loss and for what? Our victory didn't mean anything in the end. We won but we still lost.

"Such is the cost of war. No victories are without loss Cal you know this." The padawan rose from his hiding place to face his mentor. Cal set his tools aside sliding over the fighter wing to walk with his master. "War is a very grey concept. To some, the heroes of one side are the enemies of the other or in some cases, it's completely the other way around." The pair stopped in their tracks when Cal's master placed a hand upon his shoulder looking more solemn than ever before. "You must always remember this young one. When faced with conflict an individual's true nature is shown through amongst those they cherish only then are they seen as the hero or the villain in their eyes… Do you understand, Cal?"

"Yes Master, I think I do."

"Excellent. I have to meet with Admiral Pley. Try to get some rest, relax in the quiet while it lasts. And please come to me when your doubts are strong."

"I will Master, I promise." Cal knew that some sleep would do him some good. What his master had told him did ease his troubled mind. He returned back to his chambers with R5 close behind. Troopers acknowledged him as he walked the halls of the cruiser until he reached the barracks and entered his room. "Hope we won't have to get moving for a while." R5 almost seemed to nod in agreement, settling at the end of Cal's bed, waiting to power down until he fell asleep.

Cal knew that he hadn't dreamed when he awoke and knew he didn't have time at the moment to recall. All he could focus on now were the warning sirens blaring through not only his room but along with the rest of the ship.


	4. Thoughts of Home

**_Er'Kit_**

Admiral Pley sounded over the intercom of the Horizon the moment the alarms started blaring. "We're under attack. All Horizon personal report to your stations." Pushing her bangs from her eyes she activated the holo table to display the Separatist battleship formations for her General. "Those blasted droids." Pley ordered the pit operators to raise the shields and told the gunners to fire at will once in range. The Horizons hull screeched; sparks flew from the ceilings indicating that the exterior of the ship had sustained damage. Cal managed to keep his balance thought the shaking cruiser, he just had to reach the bridge. That's his set goal. Troopers scurried to their designated stations. There wasn't much that many of the ground forces could do except assist the maintenance crews to prepare the fighters and attend to interior damage.

"What's going on?" Cal asked the moment he stepped onto the bridge, wide awake and ready for action.

The Admiral observed the holo table, inspecting the situation along with Cal's master. "Separatist forces engaged us the moment we exited hyperspace. General, they were more than ready for us."

Cal's master "Well, we're here now, no changing that." The bridge shook violently, knocking Pley the floor when the rest of the bridge crew braced the impact.

"I'll take Silver Squadron and engage them. See if we can breakthrough." Cal said, helping the grateful Admiral back to her feet.

"I've already dispatched our fighters. You better get going Commander."

Cal looked for a sign of approval from his master. Questioning if this was the best course of action to take. His mentor beamed proudly to the young student indicating his instincts were right. Without another word, Cal took off to the hanger.

"Anise? Are you there?" There was a fair amount of static through his commlink before his friend answered him.

_"Is that you Cal? What took you so long? We could use some help out here if you're not busy."_

"I'm on my way. Save some fighters for me and my pilots will ya?"

_"No such promises."_

Cal chuckled. Finally reaching the hanger it was a straight shot to his fighter. "Hope you're done with those inspections R5, cause we're leaving now!" The little droid shuttered nervously but entered his compartment on the fighter with no objections. The engines revved to life and adrenaline rushing through him. Cal wouldn't call himself a terrific pilot, Anise had him greatly beat by that, but he wouldn't be out here if he didn't trust his instincts and his fellow pilots to watch his back.

_"Good to see ya, Commander. The boys are checked in and ready to get movin."_ Acer, Cal's wingman radioed in from his fighter.

"Then let's get movin."

_"Yes, sir."_

Silver Squadron formed up on their Commander, staying tight information as they exited the hanger of the Horizon. Already the heat was heavy the moment they entered the fray. Blaster fire on both sides lit up the sky, either side had been more than likely to blast their own forces out of the sky as opposed to the enemy. "Take evasive action." Silver squadron dispersed at Cal's command knowing that holding formation wasn't going to do much good now. Right away they could tell that this is now head-on assault. The Separatists had pulled off a well-planned strike, catching Master Quasa off guard.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Cal caught sight of Anise I'Zak's starfighter. How could he have missed it? The way she maneuvered with such accuracy, rarely missing a shot. _"Cal, we'll try to take out those clankers cannons. Think you can keep those fighters off us?"_

From what Cal could see, there were only three Separatist flagships with Anise's guidance she and her pilots would be able to take out those guns no problem, tipping the odds in their favor. "Silver, form up on me. Cover Indigo so they can get close to those cannons."

_"Copy that sir."_

Anise and her pilots made their approach to the flagships, Cal and the others close behind.

_"Good to have you out here, Commander Kestis." _Acer, Anise's wingman spoke.

"You too Acer." Cal managed a deep breath before address the rest of his pilots. "Good to see all of you again."

_"Indigo, what do you say we show Silver squadron how to blast droids properly?"_ The pilots of Indigo all cheered in agreement with their commander.

Cal smirked, missing Anise cockiness. "We'll see who teaches who." Kestis has more than enough confidence in his squadron's capabilities. Because of the droid fighters being controlled primarily by a hive mind, composed of numbers and code. Droids don't have natural impulses or instincts like binary beings. Which means they fail to adapt to new situations. "Keep your paths clear boys." Cal instructed after destroying another fighter targeting one of his pilots.

_"Thanks, Sir."_ The relieved clone breathed. _"Thought I was a goner."_

"That's the difference between the droids and us, Dogger. We always gave each other's backs." Blaster fire lit up the dark sky, it would have been beautiful if under different circumstances. Dusting two more fighters Cal stuck close to Anise keeping her path clear. She arched her fighter toward the bow of the flagship keeping her patterns far from straight as she blasted

_"More fighters incoming."_

Eyes were shard and hands kept steady on the slight controls when more droid fighters approached. They were relentless and hit hard, wanting to leave as much damage as possible. The com channel became filled with the anxieties of the pilots, calling out patterns and offering assistance where ever they could

"How's to coming Anise?"

_"Not as good as I thought Cal. This may have been a bad plan."_ Her voice strained when trying to keep the fighter straight.

"Admiral Pley, any chance you can spare us some more fighters?"

All pilots listened to Admiral Pley when her voice sounded over the radios._"I'm afraid not Commander. You and the others are on your own for now."_

_"Hold fast, Cal. We can handle this."_ Despite Anise confidence, she did tend to get ahead of herself. "Cal look out!"

He had not even a second to react to his friend's warning before an incoming damaged fighter collided with his own, sending his spiraling out of control and hurling through the fight. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was up or down or sideways anymore, though such directions in space held little relevance.

_Bwoop!_ R5 shrieked.

"I know I'm trying!" The controls weren't responding. Cal heard the concern in his master's voice when calling out to him along with Anise. "R5 open the stabilizers."

The little Astro droids didn't waste any time correcting his friend. Cal groaned at his stupid forgetfulness. "Yeah I know there's no air resistance out here." He snapped when R5continued to badger him. Reaching out, having managed to settle his mind for less than a minute to focus, holding his body as still as he could manage. Shutting out all distractions and fear helped, though it had not been easy. The stress of the situation faded away, coming into sync with himself and the force until the fighter began to slow until it snapped back to its upright position. Head still spinning, the Padawan took his time to restore his senses to normal again. Silver and Indigo squadron watched triumphantly as the Separatist's flagships turned tail and retreated back to their makers in defeated.

_"And stay out!"_ Anise boasted, her squadron filling the com channel with whoops and cheering. A heavy sigh slipped from Cal's lips as he sat back in his seat. Clutching his chest where he could feel his heart pounding.

_Bweep? _

"Yeah, I'm fine R5. Just taking a minute." Every nerve in his body was buzzing.

Pulling out of the fray Cal circled back towards the fleet along with the remainder of his squadron. Flight deck crew workers snapped into action, rushing to evacuate the wounded from their damaged fighters while astro droids attended to the electrical fires when the fighters entered their hangers again.

"You alright?" Anise asked, rushing to her friend's fighter. "thought you were a goner when you started spiraling."

"So did I." He replied, head still spinning. "It's great to see you." Cal finally said, noticing that he hadn't had a chance to say it yet. "Didn't know when I'd get to see you again."

"Yeah, I heard what happened on Bilzen with you and I'Dae, nasty stuff."

"Could have been worse."

"I wanna hear all about it when we get the chance."

Departing the hanger, the two padawans made their way to the bridge where Cal's master had been speaking with a hologram of Master Thorda Quasa. "We cannot thank you enough for the assist, my friends." Quasa spoke gratefully, her image flickering.

"We're glad we arrived when we did." Both masters turned to their students upon their arrival. "Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine." Anise then pointed to Cal. "He may be a little discombobulated still. Did you see him spin across that firefight?" She was actually laughing when recalling the events. "Just...just tossed right out of there…pew!"

"Glad you found it so funny." Cal rolled his eyes sarcastically knowing full well that Anise didn't mean any harm in her words and none was felt. "Guess it served as a nice distraction for Indigo getting shown up my Silver.

"We did not."

Cal gave an empty shrug. "Kinda did."

"We're we this rambunctious when we were Padawans?" The Balosar Jedi asked her fellow master as the young ones playfully squabbled with one another.

"Not to my knowledge. But then again, we are at war, and that tends to bring out a stronger presence of comradery." Quasa nodded in agreement. In times of war, friends are an important necessity.

"I hate to interrupt Generals." Admiral Retel Fru spoke up. "But I'm afraid this ordeal is far from over."

* * *

It was in fact far from over. Separatist forces had managed to land their forces on Er'kit surface. The dogfight had served as a failed diversion to take out Republic forces. Once the fight had concluded Republic forces had made their touchdown on the surface within the hour. The inhabitants of Er'kit had managed to evacuate to their crisis shelters far outside the city limits. Their distress signal had pinpointed their location for the Jedi to find and assist. The people spoke of how the droids had fortified themselves in the planet's capital city The Separatist had taken the city with ease. The Er'kit had retreated knowing full well that they didn't have the manpower to face them head-on. Droids swarmed the city, patrolling the streets and homes surrounding it. Many citizens were still inside, afraid to step out. Liberating that city would insure

Cal stiffened his legs, holding his ground as the ground shook beneath him. Anise advanced with him on a brigade of Battle droids, matching down the city streets. Their masters were engaging another battalion closest to the capital. Cal could see civilians gazing outside the windows of their homes to catch sight of the fighting, they must have been so terrified.

Cal called upon the force to push back the remaining droids after disarming them. Standard issue battle droids never had the best of luck in mobility when lying flat on their backs much like a Lonimo bug.

"Nicely done." Anise praised her friend as she released the droids of their heads. Her lightsaber leaving cuts in the dirt surface beneath them.

"Commanders!" Captain Aim pointed behind the Jedi to incoming droids.

Cal and Anise deflected back the blaster fire, keeping it on them rather than the clones. The droids advanced on the two young Jedi, their metal masses clanking and menacing on their targets.

Cal lunged forward, his saber piercing through the leading super battle droids eye socket. The metal screeched, melting away slowly the longer the saber remained in place. Unlike clones and Jedi, droids fail in dodging the most basic of attacks, so rarely take cover or any form of defensive or offensive fighting that didn't involve simply matching forward. The act would almost be considered brave if they possessed cognitive functions outside of programming. With one swift motion, Cal removed the droids of his arms, then kicked the mech to the ground. More soon followed, proving to be no match for them.

Displaying the holo map the team was able to view the entirety of the city. Cal examined the map carefully, looking over every location they had attacked so far. "That makes three patrols we've encountered since we've entered the Capital."

Captain Aim, from under Cal's master's command spoke up. "Our scouts have picked up a heavy flanker presence near the southeast river system."

"What are clankers doing that far from the city?" Captain Edge asked his Commander who was, in fact, unable to provide an explanation.

"The droids are occupying the people's water supply. The dame is located in that area, it serves hydroelectric power to the city." The squad fell silent, no one needed to say a word to know what their next objective would be.

"They won't be expecting us to take em out if they think we're preoccupied in the city."

"You may be right, Aim." Cal replied, rising to his feet with Anise. She pointed to the position their masters were currently located.

"They haven't checked in yet. What if they need our help?"

That seemed unlikely seeing how the Jedi masters had yet to make any communications requesting assistance, but had to admit he didn't like the idea of leaving their mentors alone. Anise then turned to her captain. "Edge, take your men and go assist our masters. Cal and I will take the rest and head to the dame. Tell our masters what's going on, no sense radioing this in, can't risk it getting intercepted." Cal nodded in agreement. " do you think you can make it through the city without being seen?"

The trooper looked at his men confidently. "Won't be a problem, Commander." Gathering their gear Edge and his men made their farewells then headed back towards the city.

"We still need a way to get to that dame. The landscape is so bare those droids will see us coming from miles away."

"I may have an idea." Cal scanned the ground around them, carefully looking for something in particular. Anise chuckled at his

Kestis motioned the others over to him. Pointing to an octagonal-shaped water main. "This water main runs under the city. All the city water wells are connected by these tunnels, they lead right from the dame."

Anise lips curled into a smile. "I see what you're getting at Kestis."

* * *

The unforeseen in war often encouraged intuitive and creative thinking. Adaptation and quickness to prepare for anything at any time had been a strong

"Is it still too late to change the plan, sir?" Tenner's voice echoed softly through the caverns along with the rushing water around them. Aim quieted his lieutenants urging his men to keep moving. The sound and smell of the water were quite refreshing as opposed to the smell of dirt and smoke that filled the city above.

"I doubt the droids have checked the canal schematics. They won't be expecting us. It's not much further now." Anise checked her holo map again indicating that they were, in fact, going the right way. The squad pressed close to the cavern walls when the ground above them shook from the fighting.

"I hope our masters are alright."

"They'll be fine Cal. Once we liberate the dame the people will have their water and power back." Anise and Cal stopped in their tracks, the clones quickly following when they reached their destination. 50 meters above them rested their target. Under the dame was an emergency flood chamber to release excess water into the barren planes, that's where the team currently stood. On the outside of the dame wall rested a maintenance ladder that went all the way to the ridge of the dame where droids were positioned. None of them could see them but could hear them without question. That's a long way up." Skipper stuttered as he examined the ladder.

"Afraid of heights?" Blaze teased him.

"Just don't look down." Cal reassured the troops as he began the climb behind Anise. They had to move quickly and quietly if the droids glanced down over the edge of the dame the team would be exposed within seconds. Cal made sure to keep his focus on his climbing, every so often moving his eyes to the droids patrolling the ridge of the dame. He counted five standards, three destroyers, and two heavy spider droids, all would prove to be a challenge he and Anise would need to work fast to disable them while the clone handled the rest. They kept as quiet as possible, one glance from their enemies and it would all be over.

Anise drew her lightsaber, redirecting the blaster fire back to their attackers and hoping to take out a few to level the playing field. Screaming and losing her grip for only a moment when the spider shot at the structure clamps holding the ladder in place. The device came loose for the dame and gravity then taking hold. Cal gripped the ladder for dear life, the others following suit.

Anise called upon her connection with the force to assist her in jumping from the ladder and to the safety of the ridge of the dame. Once there she focused her mind to stop the ladder from continuing its descent. The sudden jostling caused Blaze's grip to slip sending him plummeting toward the ground. Hooking his ankles through the bars Cal fell back reaching within to stop the clone's fall. The trooper looked around in disbelief that he had not yet made contact with the ground. Anise found herself struggling with the weight of her comrades while also doing her best to keep the droids blaster fire from hitting her. Once Blaze had secured his hold on the ladder Cal leaped forward to the platform to assist Anise in keeping the droids occupied while she brought the clones toward the platform. Deflecting the bolts quickly took out the standard-issue battle droids. The other mechs held their position, not advancing toward their targets which meant that Cal would have to go to them.

"Open fire!" Aim ordered his men once they all made it to solid ground again. The narrow ridge mixed with the heavy blaster fire made it difficult for Anise and Cal to find an opening to attack. Looking to one another Cal and Anise called upon the force, relying on the connection they shared with it and one another to lift the droids up and over the dame, watching them skink in the deep blue water below.

The dame's control tower was guarded by only a handful of droids, not even a challenge for the Padawans or their clones. Once retaking the tower manual control of the dame was put back into effect. Meaning that the water would now flow on schedule, just as before.

"Well, that was intense." Anise breathed when inspecting the control room once more.

Cal's eyes lit up when his comlink sounded. "Master?"

"Thank the force you're alright. We were having difficulties reaching you. Master Quasa and I have secured the capital and all droid patrols have been destroyed, we are victorious."

Anise and the troopers broke out into an uproar of cheering to hear that news. It had been less than three weeks since they had arrived on Er'Kit but it had all proven to be more than worth it. The world is free.

Cal and Anise were amazed to see that their masters had things well in hand when they returned to the capital. Citizens were just beginning to leave the safety of their homes to walk through the streets for the first time in days.

"Guess we'll be heading back to Courasant now. I'm looking forward to some sleep and better food." Anise hummed in delight to the thoughts of home.

"I would have gotten there first if you and Master Quasa didn't need help." Cal teased looking around with Anise to what they had accomplished, both of them couldn't help but feel proud.

Master Quasa secured an arm around her tired apprentice. "Very well done retaking the dame young ones."

"Thank you, Master."

Cal addressed his own Master on the continuing process. "Any remaining droids?"

"All have been dealt with. We've sent a detachment to ensure that is so. I've contacted our admirals for them to bring in the gunships."

That statement couldn't make Cal any happier. "Great I'll tell I'm and the boys to make ready to leave." Cal started to run off when his master then stopped him.

"To leave? I think not young one."

Cal's heart sank, his feet skidding against the ground when he stopped. "What?"

"Master Quasa and anise are returning to Coruscant. You and I must remain here to oversee the relief effort and ensure that no further separatist forces arrive."

"But shouldn't-"

"No arguments. There is much to do. Tell aim and the men to begin moving supplies from the horizon. We must begin at once".

Cal was about to protest but Anise led him away from their masters, sending his frustration as the two began to talk. "I'm sorry. I know you were excited to get back home."

"We could be here another three weeks. Then who knows where I'll end up."

"If that ends up being the case u wish you nothing but the best." The remark should have sounded sarcastic but from Anise, it had been nothing but sincere. She pulled him into a tight embrace, both sure that it would be months before they see one another again.

"If you see Ton and I'Dae before me, tell them-"

"I'll be sure to pass the message that your thoughts are with them. And believe me, we'll all be thinking about one another and you." Cal would be sure to think of that to help motivate him through the next few days. Once again, he found himself saying farewell to a dear friend. "Stay strong." She encouraged warmly.

"You too." As Cal began to help the troops move relief aid from the gunships, he glanced at the skies just in time to see Anise cruiser leave the atmosphere, heading home somewhere he'd much rather be. Guilt settled in the young Jedi when he looked at the shambles state of much of the capital resident homes due to the fighting. Their lives had been so brutally uprooted and all Cal had thought about had been returning to his home

Seeing the people weep over the loss of their homes but the gratefulness for being alive couldn't be expressed enough by them, it truly put the idea of home into perspective. The least he could do to atone for his selfish behavior was to do what could be done to help. Clones had begun assisting with the rebuilding process on many homes and businesses. Halfway through the work, a group of children had set up a kickball diamond amongst the workers, many families came to meet with one another after days of separation, happy to see their children playing out again.

Soon after clones had gathered around to spectate then join in the game themselves. Such a heartwarming sight to see, soldiers taking take to ease the worries of the people and bring back a feeling of unity. It helped to remind them all that despite hardships life will carry on and they will recover from this given time. It hadn't taken Cal long to join in the game, much to his own amusement he quickly forgot about his homesickness.


End file.
